


No Profit Grows Where Is No Pleasure Taken

by Dillian



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: And Tony's just the man to do the job., BDSM, Bad! Loki needs to be punished, Blowjobs, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Master-Slave, Snarky!Tony is snarky, So much to learn and so little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/pseuds/Dillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Loki committed his crimes on Midgard, it is the All-Father's decision that he should be punished on Midgard.  Thor asks Tony Stark to do the job because he thinks he'll be gentler than SHIELD would be.  He ...may be somewhat mistaken about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T'is In My Memory Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE

The one he can’t get out of his head is the part where Loki threw him out of the window. Just fucking threw him out: One minute they were standing in the penthouse talking. He was saying something snarky probably, considering it’s him. The next minute, bam! The glass shatters as easily as a pinata at a birthday party. For a long moment he’s going so fast he doesn’t even start to fall, just shoots out across the street. Then he’s falling, and all he can think is, holy fuck.

The other one that kind of sticks too: Hulk’s got hold of the little bastard. He’s throwing him around like he’s a kitten or something. A man shouldn’t have been able to even breathe after a beating like that, but Loki just picks himself up off the ground, and says, “I’ll have that drink now.”

The thing is, Tony’s not gay. How could he be? He’s practically built his reputation on being the biggest party guy in the country. All his life, he’s been about the booze, and the parties, and the women with big headlights and not much on to cover them. But if he were gay, he could have any man he wanted. If he swung that way, and he’s not saying he wants to, he’d naturally pick somebody that’s ripped, like Thor. Or he’d pick a guy with a good heart and a choirboy’s smile like Steve. He’s sure not going to go for a skinny psychopathic little weasel like Loki.

It’s just that he can’t get those images out of his head: The one where Loki threw him out the window, and the other one. They just kind of ...stick, is all.


	2. How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth It Is to Have a Thankless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATELINE: OCTOBER 31

The party is crowded and noisy, Tony’s favorite kind. He’s wearing the suit because hell, it’s Halloween, right? Why bother going out and _getting_ a costume when he’s got one ready-made? His date’s dressed as She-Ra or something. -- He doesn’t know what she’s dressed as. It’s white and skimpy anyway, and the tits underneath look almost real.

When he sees the guy come in in the winged helmet and red cape, at first he thinks it’s just another imitator. After what the Avengers did in Manhattan, there must be a million Thors and Ironman’s out tonight. He’s already counted like 12 of them, just at this party, and at least as many Captain America’s. Hulk’s harder to pull off, but even so, there’s this one big fat guy over by the bar who’s painted himself green all over, who could make small children cry just looking at him.

“Friend Tony.” The new Thor -- Okay, correction: The _real_ Thor. -- raises his right hand in greeting.

“Listen babe,” Tony leans over and murmurs to his date as his friend comes closer, “be a good girl and go get me some Scotch, will you?”

She moves off with her sweet ass swinging under her tiny little skirt, just as Thor moves closer.

“Hey big guy,” Tony greets him. “How’s it hanging?”

“They are hanging satisfactorily.” As always, Thor sounds like he’s never heard a human being talk before. “And you, friend. How are yours _hanging_?”

That sounds wrong in so many different ways. “Are you here to enjoy the party?” 

“I am here,” Thor says, “because my Father...” He stops, as She-ra hoves back into sight.”

“Babe, what is this cheap shit?” Tony takes a sip of the drink she’s brought without even tasting it. “Didn’t you tell the bartender it was for Tony Stark?”

“I ...uh, I saw the bottle...”

His arm around her shoulder, “listen hon,” he says. “If you’re going to do a thing, do it right. Now go back to the bar,,” -- A pat on her ass to urge her along. -- “and don’t come back without some aged single malt. You got me?”

Private once again, “Father sent me,” Thor repeats. “He asks...” A pause. “He asks your help, Tony.”

“My help.”

Thor nods.

“The Ruler of all the Universe wants my help with something. For god’s sake Thor, what?”

Thor gestures. From behind him comes a figure in handcuffs, a figure wearing a gag Tony knows all too well. Loki shoots a murderous look at his brother, then he turns another one toward Tony. 

“Since my brother’s crimes were against Midgard, Father believes he should be punished on Midgard,” Thor throws one pleading look Loki’s way, -- And Tony sees every muscle the little bastard has, start working. Oh, he’d be fucking _killing_ someone right now if he could. -- then he looks at Tony. 

“And you bring him to me? What’s wrong with SHIELD, which is actually equipped to handle prisoners?”

“That part’s my request, not Father’s. Loki doesn’t have his powers,” Thor says. “I’ve seen your house, Tony. You could keep him secured there. Father will be monitoring to ensure he’s punished, but he doesn’t care where it’s done.” He swallows. “I trust you more than I do SHIELD.”

“You trust me.” Tony looks at Loki, who’s staring at him with a mocking expression now. “And you want me to punish your brother. Any way I want?”

Thor nods. “As long as you don’t hurt him, Tony.”

“Hurt” is a vague word, that can mean so many different things. A person can get hurt being thrown through a window, for instance, or being banged on the floor by a giant green monster. Tony’s not dumb. With Loki’s powers gone, he knows not to try any of that shit on him. Still, it’ll be interesting to see how much of his crazy-ass resilience he’s still got. And Tony’s got the All-Father’s permission to do it.


	3. Such Duty As the Subject Owes the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATELINE: NOVEMBER 1

Stripped of his gag and chains, Loki sits on the bed in the guest room, back at the mansion. Tony’s got it wired so a cockroach couldn’t get in or out, and he’s set JARVIS to high alert. The demigod looks frail and almost vulnerable, in a clean shirt and a pair of Tony’s old jeans, but he looks up at Tony with the same hate in his eyes.

“What do you intend to do with me?” He spits the words like every one is an insult.

Tony just stands in the doorway and looks at him. He’s got his hands in his pockets and he grins a little bit.

“I know Odin gave me to you as a plaything.” Loki snorts. “You’re supposed to punish me or something of that sort.”

Something of that sort, yeah. Tony’s grin widens.

“What do you want me to do, Iron Man? Shall I give you a strip tease?” Suiting action to words, Loki stands and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Does this pleasure you?” he says. “Does it get you off?”

Tony’s smile doesn’t falter, but he hauls back and slaps Loki across the face hard enough to knock him down. “Funny,” he says. “I used to have to hit harder to do that.”

Loki glares murder from his place on the floor. “You know I’ll have to kill you for that?”

“You’ll what? This is your punishment, remember?”

When the little demigod springs at him, Tony’s more than ready. So what if he can’t hold off Loki the God of Mischief. A little kid could fight Loki without his powers like he is now. Tony’s kneeling on the floor when he stops, with one hand on Loki’s neck, and the other on the small of his back.

“You’ll do as I tell you, Loki Odinson,” -- 

“Lau.. “ Loki tries to speak with his face full of carpet. “Laufey...”

\-- “Loki _Odinson_ ,” Tony says. “Odin gave you to me, do you know what that means? You’re mine to do whatever I want with. -- As long as I don’t hurt you.” He laughs. “That’s what your brother said.”

A muffled snarl. “Fuck my so-called brother.”

Tony back-hands him again. “Let me hear some respect out of you.”

He grabs a wad of Loki’s black hair and pulls him up off the carpet. “You’re my plaything,” he says. “You said so yourself. But a plaything’s no good unless it does what you want it to. I want you to strip naked and give me a blowjob. If you behave yourself, maybe I’ll let you have some dinnner afterward.”

He’s halfway thinking the little shit is going to try and bite his dick off, but Loki plays it nice. He strips down naked showing a skinny pale form, and crawls over to Tony on his knees.

“And the condom.” Because who knows where this guy’s mouth has been? Tony shoves the Trojan into Loki’s hands.

A few muttered insults, followed by the back-hand that’s already second-nature by now. On goes the rubber, and then a hot mouth goes on right on top of it.

Oh, jesus fuck, _wherever_ Loki’s been, he’s been deep-throating somebody there! Tony holds back a moan. -- Are doms supposed to moan? Somehow it doesn’t quite fit the image. -- He grabs hold of Loki’s hair and he holds him there, and he thrusts into his mouth as hard as he can. 

One, two, three... Oh fuck, he is not going to come for the first time with Loki after two fucking minutes? Loki’s dark head bobs up and down between his legs though, and his mouth takes him all the way in. ...And his tongue does some things.

Okay, screw dignity, he thinks, and he comes hard, gripping Loki’s head between his hands, and jerking so hard he almost falls over.

“That wasn’t ...too bad,” he says afterward. “If you can keep your mouth shut, I’ll reward you with some dinner.” By some miracle, Loki does, and they eat together in silence.


End file.
